The Prophecy of Love
by Lora Helen
Summary: A ancient prophecy. And a threat from the Demon Lord Treize. The Vampire throne, ruled by King Miliardo and his soon to be heir Heero can not prevail unless the clans unite and the prohecy is complete. 1x2 3x4 ch3, now up! (chapter 4 re-done)
1. The prophecy

Disclaimer. *Flops on bed and throws a paddy*  
  
Confused looking person- what's up with her?  
  
Twowa- She just found out she doesn't own Gundam Wing!  
  
Warning, well there isn't much in this chappie, there will be Yaoi in later chappies but as of yet I am unsure of the pairings or even if I will ever get this ficcie off the ground!  
  
I feel I should mention that this is merely an introduction to my latest ficcie. It is not actually the beginning of the story. That's the next chappie. This is simply an intro and the prophecy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In ages past, a growing hate did split apart the bonds of brother hood.  
  
A rift so deep that no longer do the two clans even seek to heal it.  
  
The Akumai Onos', Old speak for the Blessed ones, Graced with the ability to fly, able to form wings to escape danger. They feed off mortal humans and use them as servants. They pay no heed to their preys' death and they pass on the curse if they desire to own servants of their own kind. They control the entire land, having wrested control from their brethren by the strength given to them by their evolution. Their brothers, now a separate clan, were forced into hiding and were bestowed with a name that brought shame to them. They hid for if they were found they were forced into slavery or executed.  
  
The Denarin Onos', Old speak for the cursed ones, named by their oppressors. They feed as all their kind must feed, but the realise the pain and discomfort their actions cause and never kill or transform a human. Many even remove the memory of the feeding from their prey. They understand how the humans feel as most of the Denarin were forced into a transformation them selves or know of someone who was. They have been forced into hiding by the self proclaimed Akumi, they have formed close ties with the humans, who often hide them from their enemies hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This all happened as the ancient prophecy stated it would. But now enemies threaten the empire and war is inevitable. The prophecy once again begins twist the lives of Vampires and humans alike.  
  
A war divides.  
  
The strong prevail.  
  
In secrecy the losers hide.  
  
Befriending men, they help them fight.  
  
Those of day with those of night.  
  
  
  
The ancient War hath torn the land.  
  
And torn the brethren into two.  
  
But the Demon Lord shall stalk the walls.  
  
A threat to Vampire rule and law.  
  
Should he win his war.  
  
  
  
Who will win?  
  
No one may tell.  
  
In darkness lost the answer is.  
  
But lost the fight shall always be.  
  
Till Brethren set their brothers free.  
  
  
  
Till enmity becomes love.  
  
And hatred becomes love.  
  
Unless the age-old wound is healed.  
  
The glory of the Vampire Law.  
  
Shall be lost forever more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thus stands the prophecy, lost in time for centuries. Now once again brought to the light by the impending attack of the Demon Lord. Despite the warning, the Akumi are determined never to trust the Denarin, feeling that no one could possibly be stronger than themselves.  
  
The prophecy must be followed. For if it is not then the Demon Lord Treize will surely gain control of the Vampire throne. Should this happen it will mark the final fall of the brethren.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A.N  
  
Lora- Well, that was odd ne? It was something I came up with during a particularly dull French lesson.  
  
This chappie may have seemed, strange, dull, odd, random, bizarre, whacked out, completely out of place. But then it was only the prologue, and the weird prophecy. I promise that in the next chappie the story will begin.  
  
This story will contain Romance (Yaoi,) just how much I dunno. Cos I don't know whats gonna happen in the end yet. 


	2. Chapter 1 Akumai Wings the story begins

Disclaimer. I am sorry to admit that other than this rather deranged plot, the demon muses that helped create this plot and any of the delusional "thought up by me" characters that pop up in the duration of this fic, none of this is mine. Basically. Sunrise owns all the cool stuff like the characters and I am left with the shoddy malfunctioning stuff!  
  
Warning- Yaoi, (or will be in the near distant future) Will most likely be riddled with oaths, curses, swearing and hell, Vampires! Don't like any of that then u can go and not feel guilty. But if u read anyway and then flame, I will snigger myself into a fit of hiccups and then show the flame to all and sunder, who will laugh with me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Thank you-----  
  
Tenshiamanda- Of course its 1x2, I love 1x2, here ya go!  
  
Elle-FaTe2x1- Here is ure chance, is it any good?  
  
Kaya and Kyra - well picked up on, I hope you enjoy this chappie, it's the beginning of the story.  
  
Welcome, glad you could make it! This is chappie two and the beginning of the story. The last chappie was only the prologue. From here on in it gets interesting and I plan to introduce at least three of the characters in this chapter.  
  
I am actually chuffed with the way the idea is coming along, all my little plot holes are coming along nicely And! I WORKED OUT THE PAIRINGS and how they r going to come about, but I ain´t telling yet!!!  
  
Well, I reckon that is about enough of me, so enjoy the chappie and leave a review, I live for reviews! I need the comments or I get carried away, and that is too scary for even me sometimes!  
  
".Blah." = Speech  
  
*.Blah.* = Emphasised words  
  
.Blah. = Thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FUCK their catching up Duo thought as he tore round another corner. Why had they had to go to *that* neighbourhood tonight, there were at least a hundred other places they could have gone, but no. They had to go to the one place the Akumai were watching, the stuck up Bastards.  
  
Duo Maxwell was a Vampire, and a popular one at that, among his people that is. His appearance gained him many stares, some welcome, though many not. He had pale skin and striking violet eyes. He wore tight fitting black clothing, along with the rather unusual accessory of a large gold cross. Crosses of course could do nothing to vampires, but they were still rarely worn. Sunlight (contrary to popular belief) was also no threat to Vampires, their great, great, great grandparents may have suffered extreme pain when exposed to it, that was millennia's ago, and the light was no longer a threat to them.  
  
He had dark chestnut coloured hair that was shot with a light gold that glistened when the light hit it. He wore his hair tied back into a braid.  
  
The long braid that normally fell down past the small of his back was at the moment streaming out behind him as he fled. The long bangs that usually flopped across his face were now flying wildly around in the wind.  
  
Duo could hear someone behind him, he wasn't worried, in fact he felt reassured.  
  
Thank God he has kept up so far, he wont be able to carry on for long though!   
  
Duo knew that the footsteps behind him were those of Quatre. The Young blonde was probably his best friend. Since Solo that is, but Solo was dead.  
  
Quatre was young by vampire standards, a mere fifty or so years to Duos hundreds but both of them still looked about sixteen. Quatre had bright blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Unlike Duo he had not been born a vampire, he had been forced to suffer the transformation, and it was partly destroying him.  
  
Quatre had been a human, and an Empath. He still held that talent. But when a human is forced to transform they lose part of their being, part of their soul and the pain very slowly destroys them, he had seen it happen so many times. That was why Duo was so worried about Quatre, he was such a gentle soul and Duo did not want him to lose that, but the more he was forced to do, the quicker and the more painful it would get.  
  
Duo felt guilty for Quatres transformation, it had been some of his friends who had forced the gentle blonde into the painful transformation. He and Solo had tried to help, he had been restrained and Solo continued to fight. That was how Solo had died.  
  
"Aaagrh!" Duo heard the young blonde cry out; he turned and saw him sprawled on the ground, tears rolling down his pale cheeks.  
  
"Duo!" he gasped, "I can't move, it hurts so much!"  
  
Duo looked worriedly around him and then legged it back to his friend. "Lay still Quat, here, take my hand."  
  
Quatre took the offered hand in a death grip that Duo swore would have broken his bones had it been any harder, Quatre was in a lot of pain.  
  
"Duo," Quatre gasped again, "They are getting closer, you have to go, just leave me I am nothing but trouble!"  
  
Duo growled  
  
Not likely Quat, I have lost too many people, I wont lose you too!   
  
"No Quat," I wont leave you." Duo said as he leant down and picked up the weak body of his friend, "We'll find somewhere safe for you."  
  
Duo set off as quickly as he could, not much more than a walk for he didn't want to jar Quatre. Oh God oh God, where am I going to take him, its late and there is no one around, please let me find somewhere!   
  
Duo turned down alley after alley, but no matter how many turns he made the Akumai were always just behind them, he needed to move faster but with Quatre in his current state this was impossible.  
  
Duo hurried on past an opening and then doubled back. He could've sworn he saw something move. Yes, there it was again.  
  
Oh please be friendly.   
  
Duo hurried down the ally way towards the figure. It was a man he noted, as he got closer, tall, much taller than he or Quatre, and he was a mortal,  
  
Thank heavens; now I hope he will take Quat, he will be safe here.   
  
The tall man, no youth, (Duo noted that the human could not be any older than 17,) spun round when he heard the footsteps.  
  
Duo stopped just in front of him and held Quatre forward for the youth to see. "Help me please, He is ill, very ill, he will die and so will I if I am caught, please take him in!"  
  
The tall youth looked up at Duo and nodded once; Duo took this as a yes and placed Quatre in the mortals arms, "I'll be back buddy he whispered and the sprinted off down the ally.  
  
Trowa looked at the person in his arms, he looked young, but as far as vampires went looks were most definitely deceiving. This one could be thousands of years old!  
  
He had never known his family, he had been alone as long as he could remember and had never wanted company. But now, it was weird; he wanted to keep this person safe, protect him from whatever was making him sick. Carefully the tall youth turned and carried the unconscious blonde vampire into his house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo had been running for hours, he had never known the Akumai to be this persistent, saying that there had never been the threat of war and the threat of a Denarin revolt all at the same time. The war was the talk of .. Well .. Everywhere. The Lord of the Demons, Treize Kushrenada, was massing a huge army near the border of the Vampire kingdom. And within the kingdom, well, things were as uneasy has they had been for the past few millennia, hovering on the brink of Civil war.  
  
Duo realised a second or so too late that he was cornered, in his haste he had taken a wrong turn and had ended up in a dead end street, and blocking the only way out were three Akumai, each one armed to the teeth.  
  
Duo swore, he assumed a defensive stance, knowing full well he was done for. Still. He wouldn't give them and easy ride. He would go down fighting.  
  
The three Akumai approached the cornered Denarin. The first one raised his sword and made to swipe the unarmed vampires head clean off, but Duo was able to dodge the attack, then the other two joined in the fray, all swiping at the Denarin and all missing. The fight became more and more violent, Duo took a few minor hits to his torso and managed to remove the helmets off two of the Akumai and one of these two also lost an eye.  
  
Duo, was tired, he knew he would falter soon, but he was determined to take something with him.  
  
Duo dodged back out of the fight and placed one of his feet securely against the back wall of a house. As the Akumai advanced on him he pushed himself of the ground and used the foot he had positioned against the wall to flip himself over. He soared over the three armoured warriors, when he was directly above them he reached down and wrapped his hands securely around one of their necks. He completed his 360º flip and landed steadily on his feet letting the limp form of the Akumai, whose neck he had just broken fall to the floor. [1]  
  
The to remaining Akumai rushed at Duo, he had been expecting this, what he had not been expecting however, was the strong pair of arms that pinned his own behind his back. SMACK. A fist landed hard against his left cheek.  
  
Punch after punch was landed, all over Duos torso, limbs and face.  
  
Still, at least they aren't using their swords!   
  
But his mind had spoken too soon, just as the thought was finished the largest of the Akumai raised his sword above Duos head and prepared to swing it down.  
  
Duo clenched his eyes shut and focussed all his thoughts on Quatre, Quatre would live, he would find the one to save him, he would be safe.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Duo didn't open his eyes, not willing to believe that the sword had stopped.  
  
Slowly Duo opened his violet eyes to find himself looking into a pair of deep blue eyes, they were cold and unfeeling, but they were still the most beautiful things Duo had ever seen. When Duo finally pulled his gaze away from those eyes he glared the darkest glare he could muster. He recognised that face, Heero Yuy, The future Prince of The Akumai, destined to marry King Milliardo's daughter, Relena.  
  
The eyes above him hardened even more at the glare their owner was receiving. Heero was about to order one of the Akumai worriers to finish this insolent Denarin when he found he couldn't. Eh simply stood and motioned for all the other Akumai to follow him. One of the mad to pick up the Denarin but Heero simply shot him a glare and he thought better of it.  
  
Duo sat up, his vision was slightly blurry, but he could still se the shapes of the Akumai as they left the alley and stood in the square that it lead off from. For the first time Duo saw the Akumais' wings, they were beautiful, feathered and all varying shades of grey. But it was the wings of the future Prince Heero that caught his eye, they were feathered like all the others, but rather than grey they were pure white.  
  
Duo watched as the Akumai took of and felt a strange emptiness invade his heart.  
  
But there was no time to dwell on that now; he had to get back to Quatre. Yes, he would go to Quatre. Just as soon as he had a few minutes rest, he wouldn't sleep, no, not sleep. Just rest .. His .. Eyes ..  
  
And with that Duo Maxwell fell into a deep sleep that was frequently invaded by visions of a winged prince.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[1]- I have no idea if this would work but for my sake lets say it would!!!  
  
Lora- There I did it, its soooooo late and I am gonna fall asleep if I do much more.  
  
I hope you enjoyed it; I thought it was quite cool but that could just be me!  
  
The next chapter will be along as soon as I am awake enough to write it, it will focus on Heero, and then chappie three will focus on Quatre and Trowa, I think u may have sussed a pairing or two by now.  
  
Well, I will see u all soon hopefully  
  
Please leave a review, I really do love them! 


	3. Chapter 2 The unwanted gift and confusio...

The Prophecy of Love chapter Two.  
  
Disclaimer- I assure all of you that Gundam Wing does not belong to me. If it did it would most likely end up as a fluffy ball of Yaoi goodness, but it belongs to sunrise, not me. There would be little point in suing me, cos lets face it; no one on there right minds would want the junk that I own!  
  
Warnings- Ok, I don't really like Relena, this is not going to be an OTT anti Relena, but it will most certainly not all go her way, but it could not be called Relena bashing. This fic, as are all my GW fics, is a Yaoi. Umm, I am not gonna reveal all the pairings yet but for sure it is 1x2x1 and sadly at the beginning I must disgrace myself by having poor Hee-Chan betrothed to Relena, if this fic goes my way this wont be for too long! This is going to be a pretty OOC chappie cos we have Heero being the Heero without the mask at some points; also I am not that good at writing for Wu- Fei!!!  
  
Thank you's  
  
Lady Dragon - Thank you for the compliments, I hope you enjoy this next chapter  
  
Corporate Wing - I am glad u like it, here is more!  
  
Shinigami's Kaizer - Here ya are, another chappie!  
  
Moomoomilk - Here is another chappie for you too!  
  
Kaya and Kyra - Wow, u guys certainly gave me some things to think about, it is because of u I decided to bring Wu-Fei in now, I wont be using Deathsythes wings just yet and you will have to wait and see about the demons!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N. Just so you guys know, this chappie happened before our dear Hee-Chan ever saw Duo. It is basically what happened to him leading up to the point where he stopped the other Akumai murdering Duo. Umm, I really can't think of anything else so I will see you at the end! I hope you enjoy.  
  
".Blah." = Speech  
  
.Blah. = Thoughts  
  
*.Blah.* = Emphasised words  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was dawn. A sliver of sunlight shone through a small gap in the curtains and onto the tranquil face of the future Akumai prince, Heero Yuy. Heero had not felt any need to enter a union with the Akumai princess, but he had consented after a century and a half of her relentless whining, when no other opportunities had presented themselves that and the incessant badgering of his sadly deceased father Odin It had been his fathers dying wish that his son marry, and Heero wasn't about to let his father down, as Relena was as good a candidate as anyone, supposedly.  
  
Heero was nothing short of beautiful. He had a totally unruly mop of chocolate coloured hair that spilled over his stunning midnight blue eyes in spiky bangs. Though beautiful his eyes were cold, softening for only a select few, and even around them rarely. His skin was a bronze colour, rare among vampires, and though his appearance did not make a big show of it, he was extremely strong. He had a rich warm voice, which was hidden within the icy shell of a monotone, only his closest friend, Chang Wu-Fei ever saw the real Heero.  
  
Now his future bride was a different matter all together. I am sure if you squinted hard enough you would be able to see why some considered her pretty. She had long not-quite-blonde hair and pale eyes. Her major downfall was her voice, when she got emotional everyone knew about it. People fawned all over her because she was the Kings' daughter but this was not something Heero ever bothered with, this wasn't to be a union of love and he knew that. The problem was Relena just couldn't quite grasp this. She would attach herself to Heero the moment he left his chamber every morning and sometimes had to be physically removed of an evening.  
  
Slowly, under the steady glare of the sun, one deep blue eye opened. Heero was awake. He sat slowly, brushing he sleep tousled bangs from his eyes. He glanced over at the door an allowed himself a smirk at the snuffling snores coming from the other side of it, it appeared his future wife had spent the night outside his room again.  
  
Heero swung his legs over the side of the bed and strode over to the window throwing open the curtains and filling the room with the bright glare of the sun. Heero stood for a while, simply looking at the land he called home, true it was beautiful, but there was something missing, what it was he could not tell and no matter how long he stood at watched the world, the answer never came too him.  
  
Suddenly the peaceful mood he had created around himself in an effort to find his answer was broken.  
  
"Heeeeeerrrroooo, leeetttt meeeee iiiin! We are supposed to be getting marrieeeeed!"  
  
Heero grimaced, his fiancé had awoken. He ignored the now incessant bashing at his door and made his way over to his closet. He peered in at the large collection of clothes and wrinkled his nose at the contents. These were not his style at all, Gold's, Silver's, Blue's, Green's, the occasional Red and .. PINK???? What the hell was that doing there? Sudden realisation caused Heero to scowl.  
  
"Relena." That walking marshmallow must have convinced one of the servants to make these .. Additions to his closet, and he wasn't impressed. Glaring at the offending outfit he reached into the very back of the closet and pulled out a pair of plain black trousers, that fit him nicely, but not too tightly and a loose white shirt that he buttoned up halfway. He glanced briefly in the mirror.  
  
"Hn." Having no reflection sure made it hard to check how you looked.  
  
Heero quickly raked a hand through his hair, just to make sure, and headed for the door. Almost before he had finished turning the key in the lock than the hardwood door flew open and a high-speed pink thing glomped onto Heeros stomach.  
  
"Oh Heero, I knew you wouldn't leave me out here for long!"  
  
"..?"  
  
"I Knew you loved me, I knew you couldn't be without my company!"  
  
"..!"  
  
"Oh Darling you aren't wearing the new outfit I had made for you"  
  
Heero scowled. "Are you by any chance referring to the frilly pink monstrosity that I found in my closet this morning?"  
  
Relena beamed at Heeros recognition of her gift. "Yes darling that's the very one, I designed it myself!" Grinning stupidly Relena tightened her grasp on Heero until the chocolate haired Akumai was almost gasping for breath.  
  
Heero scowled, he had known those foul clothes had been the work of Relena and he pried her off of him with a glare. "Pink?! You seriously expected me to wear pink? You nefarious, inequitable perfidious courtesan!"  
  
Relena's face went blank and Heero could almost hear the cogs and wheels in her head whirring. Suddenly she shot him what she obviously thought was a withering look. "Well Heero, I would have thought you would have been more gracious!" And with that she stormed off in a huff.  
  
Heero smirked She didn't have a clue what I just said He thought to himself as he headed down the hall tormenting Relena is going to be one of the few pleasures I will ever indulge in.  
  
Heero was walking past the door to King Milliardo's apartments when he heard the Kings voice call him inside. Obediently he turned and entered through the already opened door.  
  
"Your Majesty." He said with a graceful bow.  
  
"Heero." The king said with a smile, "You know that isn't necessary!"  
  
Heero straitened and stood in front of his King waiting for his next command. Milliardo sighed and waved a graceful hand at a chair, telling Heero to take a seat. Heero complied.  
  
"I seek company Heero, we live in troubled times. The Vampire Kingdom is on the brink of war with the demons, but at the same time can still not end the civil disputes within its own walls."  
  
Heero nod once, he was aware of this and the matter was of little interest to him.  
  
Milliardo continued with more or less one-sided conversation. "We must take some action against the Denarin, they are becoming a much greater threat, they are allied with the mortals and know the cities far better than any Akumai could ever wish to. They must be gotten rid of!"  
  
Heero nodded again, this was also of little interest to him but he could see where the speech was going.  
  
Milliardo glanced meaningfully at Heero. "What we need is an intelligent, strong warrior to lead our forces against the threat within our walls. And then against the Demons should the need arise."  
  
Heero nodded once more. "Understood Your Majesty, you wish me to lead our forces against our cursed Brethren." The King bowed his head in affirmative. "Hn." Heero said ponderously. "Mission accepted."  
  
The Akumai King smiled at his soon to be son-in-law. "Must you see everything so seriously Heero? It isn't against any of my laws for the future prince to be happy!"  
  
Heero bowed again, "By your leave sir, I shall take *my* leave, I have many tasks to attend to before I can ready myself!"  
  
The King sighed and gave his permission with a wave of his hand Oh Heero, I do wish you could take some joy in your life, at least for the sake of my daughter.   
  
After leaving the Kings apartments Heero stalked his way through the halls of the palace doing everything n his power to reach the quarters of his friend before he was accosted once again by his limpet like fiancé. With a sigh of relief he opened the door to Wu-Fei's rooms. Wu-Fei was the Kings second cousin twice removed, or something to the like. But he had been moved to the palace many years ago as an elite guard and scholar to the princess Relena. His skills with the Katana were un-surpassed and his skills in the martial arts were legendry. Heero and Wu-Fei hand been friends for many years, longer than the oldest mortal could ever hope to remember.  
  
"Yuy." Came the sarcastic greeting of the Asian looking Vampire. Wu-Fei rose from where he had been seated at his desk reading and strode towards Heero. His shoulder length ebony hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail and he wore loose, white, Chinese style clothing. His dark, almost black eyes glinted with amusement as he reached his long-time friend.  
  
"Chang." Was Heeros monotone reply.  
  
On impulse Heero leant forward and embraced his companion. "How are you Chang?"  
  
"Same as always Yuy, stressed beyond all belief with that poor excuse for a Vampire, I don't think that she has a single brain cell anywhere between here ears."  
  
Heero smirked "Same old Wu-Fei, don't ever change on me, I do believe I will go insane if you do!"  
  
Wu-Fei smiled, "So Heero, Is this merely a social call or did you have something to ask me."  
  
Heero chuckled "You know me to well Wu-Fei, as a matter of fact there was something. His Majesty wishes me to lead our forces to battle against our cursed Brethren and I was hoping for your company!"  
  
Wu-Fei growled, "A weak task for you Heero, a weak task indeed. We should not be fighting with our Brethren, they are the key to our undoing in the battle against the Demon Lord, with out their help the un-just Lord Treize Kushrenada will wrest our kingdom from under our very feet.  
  
Heero sighed, "And many times you have told me that my friend, but I have never had any reason to believe that the ancient prophecy even exists, I wish I could believe you my friend but I have been given far more reason to believe in my current task."  
  
Wu-Fei growled again. "Although it is against my better judgement I will accompany you on this un-just massacre of innocent life, though I tell you now Heero Yuy, I will have no part in it if it comes to blows!"  
  
Heero smiled and placed his hand on his friends arm, "So many centuries my friend and we still disagree, will neither of us ever relent?"  
  
"I doubt it!"  
  
"As do I, I understand your reasons my friend even if I do not share them and I will be content to simply have your company tonight, I will see you at sundown!"  
  
"Indeed you will Heero, till sunset."  
  
Heero left his friends rooms and made his way out into the palace gardens, he wasn't looking forward to tonight, he had never liked the hunts but an order or a request from the King was followed so he had little choice in the matter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sunset.  
  
Heero stood at the front of a large group of Akumai warriors with Wu-Fei by his side.  
  
The pale skinned ebony haired vampire was scowling at the large group and muttering ominously about *injustice* and *weaklings*.  
  
Darkness finally fell and the Akumai warriors and their leader set off into the streets of Sanq.  
  
It was nearing midnight, and nothing had been sighted except some Akumai and a few mortals who had stayed out longer than was safe, and had most likely paid the price.  
  
Wu-Fei was still viewing the situation with distaste and his expression barely softened when Heero turned to him.  
  
"Wu-Fei, I must apologise, it was not fair of me to request you to join me tonight when you are totally against what we wish to achieve, you may leave my friend, head back to the palace and I will see you later."  
  
Wu-Fei smiled appreciatively at his friend. "I thank you Heero, I will indeed go home and leave this weak injustice to others, till I see you next my friend!" Wu-Fei turned on his heal and was soon lost in the curving streets of lower Sanq.  
  
It was about an hour later when one of the Akumai warriors Heero had brought out with him ran up to the future prince, bowed and announced that two Denarin had been sighted and were being pursued. Heero immediately ordered the Akumai to take him to the incident so he may ensure no mistakes were made.  
  
The Akumai led Heero down many back streets and finally to a dead end ally, the chocolate haired Akumai was shocked by what he saw. One lone Denarin was fighting with three fully armed Akumai warriors. The Denarin looked like nothing Heero had ever seen, with his lean figure, gold cross and hip long braid. He moved with unbelievable grace.  
  
As Heero and his escort stood watching the braided Denarin pulled off an astounding flip, freeing himself from a tight spot in a corner and breaking one of the Akumai's neck at the same time. The remaining two Akumai charged at him.  
  
While Heero stood transfixed his escort dashed forward and grabbed the Denarin from behind. The other two began to methodically pound the Denarin's head and torso to pieces. The Denarin was thrown to the ground and the largest of the Akumai raise his sword above the braided ones pale neck. That was Heero lost his cool.  
  
Heero couldn't explain why but he rushed forward and yelled:  
  
"STOP!"  
  
And grabbed hold of the large Akumai's arm preventing him from swinging the sword. Heero then yelled at all the other Akumai to stand aside and he knelt down to examine the fallen Denarin.  
  
The eyes below him opened slowly and Heero found himself subjected to a glare that could almost rival his own and suddenly he couldn't quite work out why he had done what he had done. The got up and signalled for all his companions to follow him but took the time to glare at anyone who tried to bring the Denarin with them.  
  
He led them out of the ally and into an adjoining square. Each Akumai, reaching deep within himself, summoned his wings, taking one last look at the Denarin whose life he had saved Heero summoned his own wings and flew off after his fellow Akumai.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero landed on the front steps of the palace and entered after willing his wings away. The look on his face was enough to keep the ever persistent Relena away from him, even Wu-Fei, with a secret smile to himself, decided it was best to leave the future *Prince* to himself for a while.  
  
Heero stormed down the corridor and into his apartment. Slamming the door behind him he seized the unfortunate mirror off the wall and threw it as hard as he could onto the floor with a cry of:  
  
"WHATS WRONG WITH ME?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N  
  
Lora-Wow, that was long for me, but I wrote it in one day, not to bad if I say so myself, not the fic though, I don't know if it is much good at all!  
  
I would really love a review but I really must go to be, or I will never be up for school!!! 


	4. Chapter 3 I have no name

Disclaimer - Me? Own Gundam Wing? Its been on my Christmas list for the last four years, but Santa and I had a little disagreement over the colour of my dissect-a-Relena kit, so I doubt if it's going to happen .. Oh well!  
  
Warnings  
  
Thank you  
  
Diamond dew - No, I wouldn't expect any less from me either *wink wink nudge nudge* I don't like bashing her about too much but I still find it entertaining. I hope you enjoy this chappie and sorry it took so long!!  
  
CSMars -- *cheesy smirk* that is true and it certainly wont be his last dose!!!  
  
The Libran Inequity - I don't know what Relena was thinking, it was funny idea tho!! Please keep reading!!!  
  
  
  
A/N, Mainly focusing on Trowa and Quatre. I hope this chapter turns out well, it will be a challenge to write as in my opinion Trowas POV is not my strong point and this chapter will entail some use of Trowas POV. This chapter comes into play after Duo has left Quatre with Trowa.  
  
..Blah.. = Thoughts  
  
=..Blah..= (the little voice in your head)  
  
"..Blah.." = Speech  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The tall, green eyed, uni-banged mortal looked at the person in his arms, he looked young, but as far as vampires went looks were most definitely deceiving. This one could be thousands of years old!  
  
He had never known his family, he had been alone as long as he could remember and had never wanted company. But now, it was weird; he wanted to keep this person safe, protect him from whatever was making him sick. Carefully the tall youth turned and carried the unconscious blonde vampire into his house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A glance over to the bed confirmed that the blonde vampire still hadn't stirred. It had been two hours since that braided vampire had placed him in his care.  
  
The brunette looked around his house and sighed, it was small, only two rooms and very dark for he only had one lamp, he wouldn't have been able to afford the oil for more than that. The blonde stranger was in the bed, so he had seated himself at on the wooden bench that was placed by his wooden table.  
  
= What ever will he think of it =  
  
Hang on, where did that come from?   
  
=You don't want people to be ashamed of how you live, that's why you never let anyone near you=  
  
"No, Why would I care, I have no reason to care! God! I don't have to answer to myself!"  
  
= Fine by me. =  
  
He shook his head; this is too strange for me. And wandered across to where the blonde vampire was still motionless in the bed.  
  
"What happened to you little one, why do you hurt?"  
  
Little one, where did that come from, not that it really matters.   
  
The uni-banged man reached out and wiped the silky blonde bangs off of the pale forehead,  
  
Hot, very hot. He is in more danger than I thought, he has a fever.   
  
The brunette moved across the small room to a jug that was half filled with water but found no cloth. Sighing he ripped a strip off of the arm of his sleeve and dipped it into the jug. Carefully his squeezed most of the water out again before making his way back over to the feverish blonde and laying the dampened fabric on his pale forehead.  
  
The mortal carefully checked on his blonde guest every ten minutes or so, re-soaking the cloth each time until the fever finally broke, and the vampire awoke.  
  
"Wh-Where am I?" a gentle tenor voice asked, startling the brunette from where he had been cooling the cloth.  
  
He dropped the piece of fabric on the floor and hurried over to the bedside, he couldn't explain why, but he wanted to make sure that the blonde vampire was all right.  
  
"Are you all right little one?" He asked and he knelt on the floor close to the blonde, who nodded and smiled, albeit weakly. The pet name seemed so right it practically went unnoticed. "Tell me your name."  
  
"My name is Quatre, what is yours?"  
  
"My name matters not." Quatre nodded, a sad small smile graced his rose lips. Mortals were cautious.  
  
Letting his curiosity get the better of him the mortal asked, "What makes you ill little one? Why do you suffer?"  
  
Quatre glanced up at his hosts face and found himself starring into a single emerald eye. "I am cursed." He mumbled.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I was not born a vampire, I was the son of a fairly well off mortal lord, I was sent here to begin tuition in the empathic arts, a subject in which I showed much promise, under the tuition of professor Othra. I was forced into the transformation and that is what causes me to be weakened. My soul, my very sense of what is right is being destroyed, eaten away, and I shall be forced to succumb to it unless I find the missing half of my soul, my soul mate. Though the chances of that are over a million to one against me. My now best friend Duo, tried to stop the ones who transformed me, he and another vampire named Solo. Solo lost his life but Duo took me into his care and helped me to accept what I had become, he has tried to ease my suffering and slow the progression of the destruction, but he can not stop it, and eventually I will become a mindless killer, a servant to the Akumai.  
  
The brunette was shocked, "How old were you? When they .. Forced this cursed life upon you?"  
  
"I was seventeen, how many years have you ?"  
  
"Twenty and one." Was the reply, "now you should try to sleep, I managed to break the fever but I can not cure exhaustion!"  
  
Quatre smiled and lay back against the pillows and appeared to fall almost at once into a deep sleep.  
  
The green eyed man sat and leant back against the wall, allowing his gaze to rest on the still figure of the blonde vampire.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Mortal (Trowa, in case you hadn't guessed) POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What is this, why do I keep him here, I have never provided sanctuary before, not since her, Catherine, my sister. So why now? Why today, why him?  
  
What is it about him that makes it seem right to have him close to me, I have never wanted company before, but I fear his leaving, I fear it will leave me empty. I fear being alone.  
  
He seems different, I have grown up fearing Vampires and their ways, ever since they stole my sister from me. But with him I am not afraid, in fact it almost feels as though a part of me that has been missing has finally returned.  
  
I cannot explain this feeling, it is unknown to me, and in a world such as the one we have today, the unknown is best left well alone.  
  
He sleeps for now, and I do not wish to wake him.  
  
Trowa stood and took the oil lamp from its bracket on the wall and carried it out of the room and into the adjoining one, plunging the room where Quatre lay, awake, into a strange kind of murky darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Quatres POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He has been watching me, I feign sleep, for a strange reason I do not wish him to know that I know he is there.  
  
This is the first time in almost half a century that I have felt safe, unthreatened. For some un-explainable reason, he makes me feel safe. I can feel his eyes on me, I can also feel his pain, he has suffered much, and he feels confused, because of me.  
  
The room goes dark and I hear the door close. I glance over, I tight knot of worry clenching in my stomach. I'm alone, and I don't like it. It is not as if I have been part of a group all my life. For years now my only companion has been Duo, and we have had time apart. I can't work out why I feel so alone now.  
  
A glance towards the door reveals a slit of light, I feel comforted, I am not alone, he hasn't left me. But why do I care, why should I? In the midst of my confusion I fall at last, into a deep sleep.  
  
I wish I knew his name  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre felt a hand brushing some hair off his face and a familiar voice talking too him.  
  
"Quat, c'mon buddy! We gotta leave before we get anyone in trouble!"  
  
Quatre opened his eyes and looked up into the face of his braided friend, taking in the bruises on his cheeks and the small cuts around his eyes, nose and mouth. " What happened Duo, you're a mess, they didn't catch up to you did they? Do they hurt?!"  
  
"What these?" Duo asked , gesturing at the cuts and bruises on his face, "No, they don't hurt, the Akumai caught me, but that's not the strangest thing!"  
  
Quatre grinned and sat up. "Stranger than Shinigami being caught? It must be unusual!"  
  
"Hey, no jokes Quat!" Duo said with a rare frown, "Its lucky for me I'm still alive, hadn't you noticed that. Did you ever hear of a Denarin escaping from an Akumai hunt before?"  
  
Quatre chewed at his lip, "well now you come to mention it, no, Duo, how did you get away?"  
  
Duo grinned, "You wont believe me, but the I was set free, by Heero Yuy, the future Akumai prince!"  
  
Quatre simply starred, "Let you go, they actually let you go, but why Duo, why?"  
  
Duo shrugged, I have no idea buddy, I honestly don't! Now we really must leave before we cause our kind friend any trouble."  
  
Quatre felt a tug in his heart at the thought of leaving tall, quiet mortal, but pushed it aside upon realising the truth in Duos words that their staying may cause the green eyed man trouble. He didn't want that.  
  
Together the two Denarin made their way towards the door where the green eyed mortal stood waiting. He glanced up at the two. "I will accompany you for a way, I need to go out any way!"  
  
=Liar!=  
  
Oh shut up!  
  
When they reached the corner of a nearby street, Keren Avenue, that lead to one of the Denarin lodgings Duo grinned and held out a hand to the mortal,  
  
"At the moment I can't think of any way to thank you buddy, all I can say is I hope that at some point we will be able to return the favour."  
  
Trowa shook the braided vampires hand, nodded at Quatre and turned back down the street. But Quatre wasn't going to let it finish there, so he yelled after the retreating back of the mortal,  
  
"Please tell me your name, we can not pay you back if we do not know of your name!"  
  
The mortal paused and turned his bright green eye on the blonde vampire. "I have no name!" He said as he began walking again.  
  
"No, name? Then I shall call you Trowa." Quatre said out loud, to himself before turning and following Duo into the Denarin lodging.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N  
  
WAI!! ^^ All done, that took such a long time for me to write. I hope it wasn't too bad, Trowa is hard to write and this chapter was especially hard.  
  
I really hope you did enjoy this chapter, I am enjoying writing this fic and I hope you are all enjoying reading it. Please drop me a review to tell me what you think and also leave any ideas you have for this fic because I have no idea how it is going to end!!  
  
All reviews are appreciated and they really do encourage me to write!  
  
Thank you for taking the time to read this. 


	5. Chapter 4 No matter what the cost

Disclaimer: As I am sure everyone knows, I do not own GUNDAM WING!!  
  
Warnings, The same as for every chappie, this is Yaoi, this is gonna have a few naughty words!! And hey, :-) No one will force ya to read!!  
  
Thank you  
  
Tawny-eyed-Angel, Hey, glad ya like it so far, I am kinda fond of this chappie, but the next one is even better, well I think!!  
  
The_Libran_Iniquity.-Cheers Steph, glad ya enjoyed!!  
  
Mlaine- I am glad ya thought it was cool!! Hope ya like this chappie!!  
  
Duo/Folken/TK- *shrugs* I like Trowas name, that and I was feeling unimaginative at that point!! I am glad ya like the rest of it though and I hope this chappie is good enough!! I value ure opinion!!  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N {1} My souls partner, he is hurting! (in old speak)  
  
Umm, ya, hello, its me again, I am back with Chappie 5 and you may be pleased to hear that I am also over half way through chappie 6, and it shouldn't need too much editing cos I am quite pleased by how it is going. I tend to do my writing late at night so I do apologise for any errors I have made due to tiredness!!  
  
Well, enough of me I think, c ya at the end!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prophecy of Love  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The mortal paused and turned his bright green eye on the blonde vampire. "I have no name!" He said as he began walking again.  
  
"No, name? Then I shall call you Trowa." Quatre said out loud, to himself before turning and following Duo into the Denarin lodging.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two weeks had passed. Duo and Quatre had remained at the Denarin lodging for neither felt much desire to walk the streets after the encounter with the Akumai warriors, and their future prince.  
  
Duo and Quatre had spent the past two weeks comfortably. The overseers of this lodging were Hilde, a female Denarin of about the same age as Duo whom he viewed as a sister having spent much of his childhood with her, and Sally Po, who, though she was no relation at all, was thought of by most as Hildes Mother, for after the Akumai attack that left both Duos and Hildes families dead Sally had taken them in. Duo had left a few years later, where as Hilde was still with Sally hundreds of years down the line. Sally treated Quatre in much the same way as she did Duo, for now he had lost his family too, and though it had taken him a while, he had learnt to trust her kindness.  
  
Duo was well known to all the Vampires who frequently spent time at this lodging, but there were those who were simply visiting Sanq from other parts of the world, who he had not seen before, but he made friends so easily that it was not long until he was laughing and joking with these other vampires as well.  
  
Quatre on the other hand was much quieter, and preferred to sit on the sidelines and leave Duo to his talking. His friend amazed him, Duo only needed to be around a person for a few minutes before he had gained their trust.  
  
Somehow, and for no accountable reason this rung a bell in Quatre's mind. He knew this held some significance, but no matter how he tried he couldn't remember, it was something he had known when he had been mortal, something Professor Othra had shown him, and it was important, he wished he could remember what it was.  
  
Quatre had not been a Denarin for as long as Duo had, and even after 50 or so years, he still made mistakes and found it ultimately to be easier if he kept to himself, the new and sometimes strange vampires that Duo so easily befriended still scared him.  
  
At this moment Duo and Quatre were sitting on a battered sofa, Duo had spent the morning befriending a group of Denarin who had travelled all the way from a town on the edges of Lake Victoria and was now busy telling Quatre all about them. But Quatre want listening, his mind was elsewhere, though in the two weeks he been here he had suffered no pain, he could tell his soul still suffered decay, and he knew he didn't have long left, a half year at the most, a half year before he became a mindless killer and turned on his best friend.  
  
"It must have been a blast Quat, can you imagine, all those Akumai and yet not one of.."  
  
Duo stopped short, he could see his friend was troubled, but he could not tell what was wrong with him.  
  
"Quatre?" He said, placing his hand on his friends arm, "Want to talk about it?"  
  
Quatre looked up, "Duo." He said quietly "I can feel the decay, I no longer feel the pain but I feel the decay, I don't have long left, a half year at the most I fear."  
  
Duo was shocked, he had known that the blondes soul had been failing faster than before, he didn't know why, but he knew it was happening, but he had not realised that his friend had so short a time left. He sighed and with a despaired expression he looked down at his feet,  
  
"I have failed you Quatre!"  
  
"No Duo, you have done all that you could, you have made this life possible for me, you have been my friend, you have helped me search for my lost half, but we have always known that the chances were slim!."  
  
"I made a promise, I promised that I would save you!" Duo clenched his fists and bowed his head "I failed you my friend, and I failed my self. I might run and hide but I never tell a lie. That is the rule by which I have lived my life, and a broken promise is as much a lie as it is anything else, I told you I would save you but I cant, I lied."  
  
Quatre put an am round his friends shoulders.  
  
"No Duo, you didn't lie. I am not gone yet, there is still time, I do not believe you have lied, maybe I can prove this to you before you have to kill me!"  
  
Duo jumped to his feet "KILL YOU??! NO QUATRE NO!! NEVER!! DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT NOT NOW AND NOT EVER!!"  
  
Quatre sighed "But it is the truth Duo, unless I find my missing half I will turn against you, I will try to kill you and all our kind, you will have to kill me or be killed, unless you would hand me over to he Akumai!"  
  
Duo hung his head. "That is the truth isn't it my friend, but I wont accept that, as you said we do still have time, I will save you my friend, I will gain you the love of your soul mate, this is my promise and I will not break it no matter what it costs me, and I will never, 'never' hand you over to the Akumai!!"  
  
Quatre smiled. "I trust you Duo, now, what were you saying about that group from Lake Victoria?  
  
Duo was once again reaching the climax of the tale told by the Victoria group when his friend cried out  
  
"Avarai sevarium, Ce vra noutu!" {1}  
  
Duo had no idea what his friend had said, it was in old speak, a language known by few, and certainly not by him, he had not known that Quatre could speak it either..  
  
"Quatre? Please! Tell me what that means, I don't understand old speak! Please, tell me what you said. Do you understand him?" Duo cried as he was joined by Hilde and Sally, who had run over to them with a group of others to see what was wrong.  
  
Sally and Hilde both shook their heads and Duo glanced down at his friend.  
  
Quatre looked up at him, tears cascading down his pale cheeks. "H..he's hurt D..Duo. And I can't get to him!  
  
Duo was confused Who was hurt? Who did Quatre mean? While he was running over this confusing statement the blonde Vampire fell to the floor crying, trembling and clutching at his chest , and suddenly Duo understood.  
  
"His soul mate!!" Duo cried, jumping to his feet and running toward the door. " His other half!! He's in danger!"  
  
On his way out the door Duo thought of something, "HILDE!" He yelled, stopping in his tracks.  
  
The dark haired Denarin glanced up at him from where she and Sally had crouched on the floor and were trying to calm Quatre down. "Yes Duo?" she said quietly.  
  
"Look after him!" Duo said simply and ran out the door.  
  
Duo ran through the twisting streets of Lower Sanq. He didn't know why he ran where he did but somehow he knew he was right.  
  
5 minutes passed.  
  
10 minutes...15...20...  
  
And there was still no sign of anything.  
  
Then, as he rounded a final corner he saw them. A group of about 7 Akumai, all gathered around the stooped figure of a man. Duo seethed, this was low even for Akumai, seven of them attacking a single mortal, and during the hours of light when the streets were supposed to be safe for them, and unless he was mistaken this was the man who could save Quatre, how dare they endanger his friends safety.  
  
Duo was weighing up his options, he could run for help, but by then it may be to late, and he did not stand a chance in outright confrontation, he would be killed and the mortal would still die.  
  
He sighed, the only choice open to him was a trade, This had not been the way he had expected to finish up, most likely a slave for the rest of his days, he grimaced, but he had told Quatre he would save him, at any price, and this was the price, his own life, he would trade it in for that of the mortals. But would the Akumai accept?  
  
While Duo was still standing, the mortal lifted his head and stared straight at Duo, his bright green eye, for only one could be seen was filled with the haunted look of fear, and also the thankful look of recognition. Duo recognised him too, it was the mortal who had taken Quatre from him during his flight from the Akumai. Trowa, that was what Quatre had called him, so that is who he would be. Duo now had his chance to pay him back for his help.  
  
Duo gritted his teeth and strode toward the Akumai, this was not going to be pleasant, and he knew it, but it was had to be done, he had promised Quatre that he would save him no matter what the cost, and there was at this time no other way, and this may be the only chance he would have.  
  
"AKUMAI!" He shouted, "HEAR ME." He lowered his voice, he had their attention now and shouting would not be required.  
  
"I am Duo Maxwell, I am a Denarin, and I owe this man Trowa who you have here a great deal. He saved the life of another at my request and therefore I owe him. I ask nothing more than you take my life in place of his. Take me and set him loose. What do you say Akumai, I do not wish to fight but I will if I have to, it will just be easier if you heed my request, for I will save the life of this man no matter what."  
  
As was ritual, one of the Akumai stepped forward.  
  
"I am Zarkaan Shraik. I am an Akumai. Denarin Duo Maxwell were hear your request and nothing would make us happier than to accept it, we were asking this man if he knew of you whereabouts and he was being difficult, you have just made our job a lot easier! You will come with us."  
  
Duo nodded and then turned briefly to the mortal.  
  
"Trowa, it appears I have been able to repay you for your kindness in helping me, but I must implore you, will you help me again? In the Denarin Lodging, you will find a blonde Vampire, you know him and I implore you to look after him, for now I will no longer be around to do so, explain to him what I have done, for I fear if you do not he will be distraught, he will understand my reasons, even if he does not understand why I go through with them. You can save him Trowa, you can end his pain."  
  
Duos arms were seized by two of the Akumai, and as he was being dragged away he faintly heard the mortal reply.  
  
"Duo Maxwell, I owe you for more than my life on this occasion, for you have saved me before. It was you who helped my sister, I recognise you now, I will do as you request, I will go to your friend, and if indeed I can, I shall save him."  
  
Duos mind was flooded with a wave of memories, a tall brown haired woman screaming in pain at the after effects of a completed transformation and trying desperately to break away from the people who held her, she succeeded and ran shrieking in agony towards her much younger brother. Duo had stepped in and put an end to her pain, he had taken her life and saved her brother, before she had died she thanked him, and it appeared her brother understood.  
  
For it was her brothers life he had saved again.  
  
Lost in his memories, Duo didn't notice the fist coming his way until it was too late.  
  
Oh well He thought, I guess they don't want me to appear easy to get hold of, well, I can do that!  
  
And with that Duo passes out and was dragged the remainder of the way back to the Akumai palace, unknowing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WAI!! ^ ^ I finished another chappie, I really hope you guys like this one better that chappie four, cuz, well, I quite like this one!!  
  
Please drop me a review, I really do love them, and I would like to thank every one who has reviewed so far! 


	6. Chapter 5 Ce’Yae Veraeia

Disclaimer, Still not mine, though the random plot is though!!  
  
Warning, umm, the warning from other chappies applies, Yaoi, and all the rest!!  
  
RANDOM WARNING!! - My personal Crazy, Jessie, She Bites!!  
  
A/N, Well, Yah, me again, and for once I have actually had someone read this through before I post it, which makes a change!!  
  
Well, I hope you like this chappie, it is a lil odd, and I am still not entirely sure where this ficcie is going, but, hey, I'm gonna keep on going with it!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you to..  
  
Duo/Folken/TK and soulsister. I am glad that you are still reading.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been two weeks, two whole weeks, at that damn stubborn Yuy was still in a rage. It was almost more than Wu-Fei could stand.  
  
It was bad enough that he was taking the fact that he had let IoneI Denarin get away from him so personally, but to then proceed to inflict pain on the rest of the court because of it was, well, quite frankly annoying.  
  
Even his endlessly damned fiancé had decided to avoid him, which meant he truly was being antisocial, for it normally took more that a few harsh words to discourage Relena.  
  
But any way, two weeks was clearly far to long, and Wu-Fei was going to have to do something about it, even the King was being to lose his patience with his soon-to-be son-in-law.  
  
Stern expression set on his face, Wu-Fei banged open the door to Heeros apartment only to be met with emptiness. He shrugged, took a seat at Heeros desk and waited for the future prince to return.  
  
Twenty minutes later his patience was rewarded and Heero strode in with his usual black look on his face.  
  
"Chang!" He said, sounding mildly surprised at the sight of his friend sitting at his desk, "Can I help you?"  
  
Wu-Fei nodded, "Indeed you can, first of all by putting an end to this 'pathetic' and weak obsession with that Denarin, and then please, 'please' stop scaring all King Milliardos courtiers, you re beginning to make some of the whinier ones rather vocal, and I haven't got time to see all those insecure Onnas and Weaklings."  
  
Heero shrugged. "That is all in hand now Chang, the King, for that is whom I have been in audience with for the past hour, gave me permission to dispatch a search party to hunt that Denarin down, I don't know how he did it, but he clouded my mind, and however he did it, I intend to make sure that it will 'never' happen again.  
  
Wu-Fei frowned, "As you have told me so many times these past two weeks, but it still seems to be out of place to me, how a Denarin could have such powers as these, it just does not seem logical. In none of my history books have I ever..."  
  
Heero rolled his eyes, "You spend to long with your nose in history Chang. You are beginning to lose track of reality, evolution does not always need a logical reason behind it."  
  
Wu-Fei scowled, "Say what you will Yuy, but there is 'IsomethingI' we are over looking here, and I implore you not to hasty with the way you handle this Denarin, if indeed your men do catch him, I for now, shall head back to my books, I will see you in due course my friend, and soon I hope to have some answers."  
  
With that Wu-Fei strode out of Heeros room, and down the various winding corridors that led to the foot of the stairs that led up to the library, he didn't know what sort of answers he was looking for, but he knew this was only place he would find them. He didn't have the right type of scrolls and books back at his room, the ones he had left in there were mainly based on the mental arts and healing.  
  
He climbed the stairs and entered the library, it was small, but was filled from floor to ceiling with scrolls, parchments, ancient documents, and old books. It was virtually unused, Wu-Fei was probably the only person who had ever come to this place more than once in his life, the other vampires may have visited on occasion, but they never stayed long, even he usually just took books and other things he intended to read back to his room, the stories of things that were said to haunt this tower were too much for most of his kind.  
  
But at times when he needed solitude, needed to be away from the weakling courtiers that came to him with their pathetic problems that they expected him to solve, this was where he came, he had never been disturbed before, and he had no reason to believe he ever would be.  
  
Wu-Fei looked around the room, despite its small size there were hundreds of thousands of books, scrolls and documents, and despite the length of time he had been here, he had read less than a tenth of them. He had no idea where to start, there had not been any organisation in here when he had first arrived, but as he read each book or paper, he named and numbered it, wrote it down in a ledger book, and put it onto a shelf, he had finally begun to create some order.  
  
But his small start did not really help, for none of the books he had read held anything that would help solve his problem, none of them said anything about Denarin evolution, or about Denarin being able to alter another's mind. Nor of the prophecy, all he knew of it were the four verses that he had found in a battered book during the early stages of the Demon massing on the vampire boarders. He had not shown Heero, nor told him of its discovery, for fear his friend would seek to destroy all it told.  
  
Wu-Fei shrugged, all he could do was read, and hope that he came across the answer before it was too late, he didn't know for sure, but he had a feeling that this strange talent the Denarin was supposed to possess was in some way linked to the prophecy, and if that was the case then it was very, IveryI important.  
  
Wu-Fei had been reading for about seven hours, and due to years and years of practice, he had managed to get through twenty three old and decrepit looking parchments, that made his eyes water just trying to make out the faded script, four large dusty books and about eight folders full of assorted documents when he heard a bell toll.  
  
He blinked, he hadn't been expected Heeros little hunting party to be back so soon, but it appeared that they were. Sighing he rose from the table he had seated himself at and made his way out of the library and down towards the throne room.  
  
Opening the doors as softly as possible, for he was slightly late, he had after all been right at the opposite end of the palace when the bell had rung, Wu-Fei entered the throne room. Heero, with Relena who was smiling at the courtiers and dangling smugly off his arm, was standing next to The King, who was seated in his throne, the courtiers, soldiers, and the numerous other people who were ever present in the Akumai palace were also present, and were standing in groups around the hall.  
  
Heero, possibly the only one to notice Wu-Feis entrance, disentangled himself from his fiancé, which was only made possible because she refused to leave the limelight, and made his way round to the back of the large room, and stood next to his friend.  
  
"Well." He said with a smirk, "They found him, and if what I have heard is accurate he put up a rather tough fight, tried to cloud their minds as he did mine, he nearly drove Bennir mad from what I hear. If we can convince him to join us we will have a very useful weapon, but if not, well, we will be well rid of the creature."  
  
Wu-Fei looked over to where the Denarin was bound round ankle and wrist, he was bound with leather straps to a pillar at the side of the room and he had his head flopped against his chest, his long brown hair was pulled into a braid that fell now over his shoulder.  
  
As Wu-Fei watched, the Denarin lifted his head and looked him dead in the eye. There was a wide strip of fabric tied round his lower face, leaving only his eyes free, they were filled with terror, wide and...how unusual, they were violet.  
  
Wu-Fei starred at the Denarin, he could feel pity swelling within himself for the poor prisoner, but he also felt something else, he felt anger, he couldn't explain where if had come from, but he was angry. Angry at the people who had done this to the Denarin, angry mainly with Heero.  
  
King Milliardo began to question the Denarin, asking how he had obtained his power, why he had used it on the Akumai and their prince as well as various other things, and to every question the Denarin claimed he did not understand what they were going on about, and for his 'IImpudenceI' he received a sharp strike to his face. Wu-Fei watched, his face placid and he found that while all present in the room, including Heero, doubted the Denarin, he himself believed him.  
  
Heero smirked as the King once again slapped the Denarin across the face for a comment he had made. "He will pay for toying with our minds!"  
  
Wu-Fei glared. "I must go Heero, I will be of no consequence to you here!!"  
  
Heero put a hand on Wu-Feis shoulder "What has Vexed you my friend?"  
  
Wu-Fei turned to Heero, "I simply have no desire to see you and my cousin kill this person for no good reason, for that is what will happen, and it is clear to me he has done nothing and that this is simply some unjust display of our races 'IsupposedI' dominance and superiority over the Denarin, I do not wish to see any part of this, I feel great pity for him!"  
  
Heero, scowled, removed his hand and then nodded once. "I understand how firmly you stand with your morals Chang, but this creature, it..it can not be allowed to work against us, did I not tell you what it did to me? And my men? What it did to them, is that not proof enough for you that the Denarin as a race must not be allowed to live! They will be our downfall!" he said in a flat voice.  
  
Wu-Fei shook his head "Heero, though I agree that they may indeed be our downfall, I do not think so for the same reasons as you, I still stand firm with my belief that the prophecy does exist, and the part of it that I know states that we need their help!"  
  
Heero nodded again "I have known for years I would never sway you, you may go, though It is sill my opinion that your faith in this prophecy, is misplaced."  
  
With that Heero turned on his heel and stalked back towards the throne, he was always like this after he had failed again to sway W-Fei from the prophecy.  
  
Wu-Fei watched Heero stopped behind the throne where King Milliardo briefly talked to him before returning his full attention to his 'IprisonerI'. The Denarin, Wu-Fei noticed was once again looking right at him, Wu-Fei shot him a quizzical look, the Denarin simply nodded and let his head fall forward again. Wu-Fei, now thoroughly confused, made his way back o the tower in which the library was located, he did not need to be there, he knew what the outcome would be, the King would not be able to pull a confession out of the innocent Denarin and he would thus be sent to the dungeon, and he would not leave alive.  
  
Once he was back in the tower, Wu-Fei finally felt himself relax, he couldn't explain why, but being in the same room as the two most powerful Akumai in the world while the were 'IquestioningI' a victim had made him horribly tense even though they were both his long time friends.  
  
Wu-Fei sat back down at the table and had just begun pouring over another huge, dusty, leather bound book when he heard a hollow, voice calling his name, he jumped up from his chair and spun round and with fangs bared he landed in a perfect fighting stance.  
  
"Who is it that has followed me here?" He asked in a loud voice. "Show yourself"  
  
"No one hath followed thee here noble scholar, for it is here that I hath always been, at rest among the books, asleep in their pages, but thine arrival at this time hath served to awaken me, and now I shall steward thee in the healing of this land, the repairing of the brethren, for thou art the Guardian and Keeper of whom the Prophecy speaks."  
  
Wu-Fei dropped his stance, "The prophecy, how can you know about the prophecy, no one today believes it exists and what do you mean about me being a guardian? And the healing of the brethren? Show yourself! That I may know you are no foe."  
  
"That noble scholar lies in thy hands, take thee to the back of this room and seek thee there the white book, now so hidden by dust as to seem brown, open it and thou shalt see who I am!"  
  
Wu-Fei thought for a second, was he really hearing the voice? Was he going mad? Did it really matter? The answer as simple. No, and besides he was alone up here so what could it really matter anyway.  
  
Wu-Fei edged his way around the piles of books and documents to the very back of the room, there he found a single book laying on a shelf that was thick with dust, slowly he reached out and lifted it from the shelf, as soon as he touched it he felt a warmth, it spread from the tips of his fingers into every nerve in his body, this book recognised him, and he knew in his heart the presence and feel of the book.  
  
After carefully blowing the dust off the front of the book, Wu-Fei carried it back over to the small table, he set it down on the small wooden surface and opened it, nowhere special, he just flipped open the cover.  
  
Nothing seemed to be happening. It looked like any other book, except that it was written in a script older than Old Speak itself. A script he could not understand.  
  
While he was still studying the script the noticed that the edge of each page had begun to glow with an incandescent white light. Then, all of a sudden, and totally without warning the book threw forth a ball of flaring light which engulfed the entire library and sent Wu-Fei staggering back a few paces, with his arms covering his face.  
  
When he removed his arms and looked up, he found himself looking into the grey eyes of someone who seemed a young girl, and yet an old woman at the same time.  
  
Her skin was so pale it was almost white, her hair, which was rippling though there was no breeze at all, was so white it was incandescent and didn't so much reflect as emit light, her clothing, like her hair, was white and also seemed to be being moved by the same non-existent wind. When you looked into her eyes it was as if she knew your past, present and even future, but would never tell of them.  
  
Wu-Fei shook his head and went to the table and recovered the book, its cover and pages now glowed with the same light hat came from the woman's hair and clothing, he held it to him and said..  
  
"You are the voice who spoke to me from the books, you said you would steward me in the healing of my race, and you called me Guardian and Keeper, I wish to know who I am, and what I am to do!"  
  
The woman smiled, and spoke in a deep, rich voice.  
  
"I will teach thee now, all thy need know to allow thee to unite thine race with thine brethren and save thy species from certain extinction."  
  
She inclined her head.  
  
"I Greet thee Wu-Fei Chang, keeper of the Book of Prophecies and Guardian to Duo Maxwell, The Hope of the Vampire race, The Chosen One of the Denarin and Delight of mine very soul. I am Ce'Yae Veraeia, The Prophecy of Love. And he is my Beloved Child."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Woo, that was cool to write, I actually enjoyed that. I really hope you did coz I had great fun writing that chappie.  
  
I would love you to leave a review, I value your opinions and I am still not entirely sure where this story is going!!  
  
Please leave me a review as I really love them!! 


	7. Chapter 6 The Full Prophecy

Disclaimer – Not mine, well... the names of the characters and their appearances...  
  
Warning – see earlier chappies....  
  
A/N – Sorry this bloody thing took so long, but it is here now! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I Greet thee Wu-Fei Chang, keeper of the Book of Prophecies and Guardian to Duo Maxwell, The Hope of the Vampire race, The Chosen One of the Denarin and Delight of mine very soul. I am Ce'Yae Veraeia, The Prophecy of Love. And he is my Beloved Child."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wu-Fei starred wide eyed.  
  
"You are a Prophecy?" He asked in an awed voice.  
  
She inclined he head once again "Yes Wu-Fei Chang, that is indeed mine identity, I am the Prophecy of Love, the one who holds within her the fate of Vampire kind, if I am followed and believed then its shalt come to pass that Vampire kind shalt live, but if not then the reign of the Vampires shalt soon meet its end."  
  
Wu-Fei nodded. "I have believed this since I heard of the Prophecy, and more so since discovering part of the prophecy at the dawn of the Demon Lords advance, but I did not know that it.....you were called The Prophecy of Love! Prey, why is it you are called that?"  
  
"For it is Love that shalt heal the Brethren, Love that will bring the sacrifice back to the world, Love that will support you in your quest to unite the two and Love that it is the centre of my world."  
  
Wu-Fei mulled this over in his mind, it didn't make much sense, but this was probably because he did not know the whole Prophecy, that knowledge may help him.  
  
"Umm, Prophesy, or, well..... What should I call you?"  
  
"Most people call me simply Prophecy, but if you prefer then call me Ce'Yae, it means The Prophecy in Old Speak, as I am sure you already knew, Noble scholar.  
  
"Well..... Ce'Yae, I must admit to not understanding the reasons for your name, but, maybe if you would tell my the rest of, your story, then maybe it will help me."  
  
Ce'Yae smiled, indeed it will Wu-Fei, and that is the first task I shall complete, and after that, I must teach you to read."  
  
Wu-Fei blinked and then scowled slightly, "Read, I can read perfectly well."  
  
"Do not be so vexed Scholar, It is simply mine intention to teach thee to read the script of Prophecy, for as thou art Keeper of the Sacred Book, and Guardian, thou must be able to use it to guide mine Son."  
  
Wu-Fei nodded, and with out knowing why he fell to his knees.  
  
"I still do not fully understand the task which you are setting before me, but I believe you are the Prophecy of Love, the script by which I have lived my life, and it would be an honour to give my life to your service."  
  
Ce'Yae walked forward and placed her hand on Wu-Feis head. "You will serve my Son well Wu-Fei Chang, you will see him through this. I feel that this will be the final battle, the last confrontation. Now my friend, no more Questions, for I shalt now impart to you the knowledge of The Prophecy of Love."  
  
Wu-Fei knelt in awe as the lilting melody of Ce'Yaes voice surrounded him, the words filtering into his mind.  
  
.  
  
"Through ages now.  
  
The war goes on.  
  
Repeated time on time.  
  
A different foe, a different pair.  
  
Who to see this through will dare.  
  
.  
  
"Each times the same.  
  
An endless wheel.  
  
A spiral fully round.  
  
That winds towards a brutal fight.  
  
The end of Vampires tragic plight.  
  
.  
  
"A war divides.  
  
The strong prevail.  
  
In secrecy the losers hide.  
  
Befriending men, they help them fight.  
  
Those of day with those of night.  
  
.  
  
"Two shall fight.  
  
And hate shall brew.  
  
A hate that must be fought.  
  
My son shall fight .  
  
But on his own.  
  
His fight shall come to naught.  
  
.  
  
"The other one.  
  
No fate has he.  
  
Unknown to Gods and men.  
  
But twined as one with My Dear son.  
  
His love shall choose the end to come.  
  
.  
  
"This ancient War hath torn the land.  
  
And torn the brethren into two.  
  
But when Demon Lord shall stalk the walls.  
  
A threat to Vampire rule and law.  
  
That time shalt be the final war.  
  
.  
  
"The Keeper he shalt aid my son.  
  
And guide him on path right.  
  
As Guardian, and friend indeed.  
  
Equipped with book of Prophecy  
  
Who aids my son when he's in need.  
  
A scholar he shalt ever be.  
  
.  
  
"The mortal and the Changed must love.  
  
And never may they part.  
  
Their love shall aid the other half,  
  
To find in love, his peace of mind  
  
And even peace of heart.  
  
.  
  
"My Son a sacrifice shalt be.  
  
To save his kind it's true.  
  
But after death, not lost is he,  
  
For shed a tear, his deepest love.  
  
And he'll come back to you.  
  
.  
  
"The changed and mortal we still will need.  
  
Through battles mighty force.  
  
To help mine son to keep his path.  
  
Despite the pain, despite the love.  
  
Into Shadow Land's to pass."  
  
.  
  
Who will win? No one my tell.  
  
In darkness lost the answer is  
  
But lost the fight shall ever be  
  
Till brethren set their brothers free  
  
And form a loving unity.  
  
.  
  
Till enmity becomes love  
  
Till hatred becomes love.  
  
Until the age-old wound is healed.  
  
The glory of the Vampire Law  
  
Shall be lost forever more.  
  
.  
  
Ce'Yae took a breath. "And there Noble Scholar is the entire duration of the prophecy of Love. Does its name now fit in thine mind?  
  
"Indeed it does Ce'Yae, and I feel that it is at this moment my task to delay your teaching me to read, for I fear your son is in the gravest danger. And if indeed the prophecy is to ring true, I must aid him in his time of need.  
  
Ce'Yae bowed her head gravely, "Indeed this is the case, for, though the fault is not thine own, our meeting was delayed, thou were meant to know all this before mine Son was brought hither, but his kind-hearted friendship toward the Changed one caused him to arrive sooner than intended, go now. I shalt still be here when thou makest thine return."  
  
Wu-Fei left Ce'Yae in the tower and made his way through the now empty corridors still clutching the white book, he had attempted to put it down but had felt lonesome without it so had carried it with him. The sudden tolling of a bell told him that he had spent a good three hours in the Library talking with the Prophesy, and now the only Akumai that would be abroad were the night watchmen, and of course, the guards in the dungeon.  
  
Wu-Fei reached the metal door that led down into the bowels of the Akumai palace, he pushed gently against it, but it was locked. He cussed, this was the only way down.  
  
While he was still standing in front of the locked door he heard a voice inside his mind, it was the voice of Ce'Yae.  
  
"Wu-Fei." She said softly inside his mind. "Dost thou remember the line of the Prophecy 'Equipped with book of Prophecy?"  
  
{Indeed I do.} He thought back.  
  
"You learn fast, you knew to use you mind, I am much surprised that thou didst not speak out-loud. But harken now to me, that line stands true with thee, thou art now in command of the greatest magical tool of any age, and it can be used to perform many a task, hence, thou art equipped with it. Now.... to use it...."  
  
{How can I use what I do not understand?}  
  
"Thou must trust in me and believe what I say with thine entire being. To make this door open, will it to do so in thine mind and say the word 'elequarte'"  
  
Wu-Fei closed his eyes {As you command, I pledged you my service and thou I do not know what to make of this request I shall honour it. I believe it will work.}  
  
With all the will he could muster Wu-Fei focused on forcing the door to open, and then, for he did not wish it to make a sound, said very quietly 'elequarte'.  
  
Slowly, as he pushed it with his mind, the door swung open.  
  
"That was well done Scholar, I applaud thine judgement in keeping thine voice quiet, thou shalt make a fine Guardian to mine Son."  
  
{Ce'Yae, before I go on, tell me, does your son know of whom he is?}  
  
"Nay good Scholar, he dost not, for t'would not benefit him to know before time, do not tell him. But thou may tell him that thou art his Guardian, that title should have some meaning to him, though he will not know for what reason."  
  
Wu-Fei nodded once and entered the dungeons.  
  
It was dark inside, but his eyes were good. The guards were drowsy, their ward, the Denarin was despised, so it was not likely that anyone would try to break in, this was their error, Wu-Fei dealt with them easily, and in no time there were two unconscious lumps on the floor.  
  
"Who's out there?" A deep voice croaked from inside one of the cells "Are you friend or foe? If you are a friend I beg you to help me for I have no wish to die. If you are no friend then this plea can do no more harm than I am to suffer anyway."  
  
"My Name is Wu-Fei Chang, you know my face and I am a friend, I am your Guardian, and I will free you! Now stand back, I don't want you in the way. Also, do not let anything you see bother you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope ya enjoyed!  
  
Reviews are loved! 


	8. Chapter 7 Leaving the Stronghold

THANKS TO! ---- Kari073 and LadyDragonWolfKnight Its for you guys I decided to write some more! Thanks so much for the Reviews!!  
  
I hope you enjoy the next chappie!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Who's out there?" A deep voice croaked from inside one of the cells "Are you friend or foe? If you are a friend I beg you to help me for I have no wish to die. If you are no friend then this plea can do no more harm than I am to suffer anyway."  
  
"My Name is Wu-Fei Chang, you know my face and I am a friend, I am your Guardian, and I will free you! Now stand back, I don't quite know what will happen next."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Art thou ready Wu-Fei?" came the voice of Ce'Yae in Wu-Feis mind. "The word you require you has been used before by you."  
  
{Thank you Ce'Yae.} Wu-Fei said in his mind, and then, focusing his will, "Elequarte" he said aloud and pushed against the door with his will.  
  
The lock in the door clicked once, twice, thrice, and the door swung open. Wu-Fei stepped inside, a growl escaping his throat at the state of the captive.  
  
The Denarins face was a mass off cuts and bloody bruises, one of his arms hung in an odd way at his side, clearly broken, and the other he held gingerly against his chest, maybe sprained. Also, Wu-Fei noted, he stood like a lame horse, putting most if not all of his weight on his right leg alone.  
  
Wu-Fei stepped forward and the Denarin flinched. Wu-Fei stopped. "Do you know my face?" He asked, keeping his voice to a whisper. "If you do you will know that in the throne room earlier, it was the only one that did not face you with hostile eyes. I am your friend and Guardian. I am Wu-Fei Chang. I wish to help you."  
  
"Guardian." Wu-Fei heard Duo breathe. He looked up at Wu-Fei a small smirk on his lips. "I trust you, not that I have many other options at this point, umm, are we gonna get out of here?"  
  
Wu-Fei nodded, "Yes, but one thing first." Wu-Fei quickly sent a though to Ce'Yae, who answered him.  
  
{Can I heal him with the book?}  
  
"Yes. Herala. Say it slowly and quietly, you are new to this and the book saps your powers when you heal, this you will learn as you read it. Work slowly, and not beyond your strength."  
  
Wu-Fei nodded. "Duo. For that is I believe, your name." A nod confirmed this. "I am going to heal you, do not be alarmed, I am a scholar and I shall use magic, please, trust in my ability."  
  
Do nodded again, happy to accept anything the Asian looking Akumai said. Guardian. It struck a cord somehow, and Duo knew this Akumai could be trusted.  
  
Wu-Fei knelt beside Duo and held his hands over him, reaching out with his will he probed the hurts the other Vampire had taken and focused his will on rejoining the torn flesh, soothing the bruises and fixing the broken bones, all the while murmuring "Herala." Slowly under his breath.  
  
When Wu-Fei could feel no more damage on Duo he got to his feet, his own legs slightly shaky.  
  
{Damn.} He cursed in his mind. {How shall I learn to use this book if I have not the strength to perform a task so simple?}  
  
"Fear not Scholar. Your strength shall grow with your understanding. The more you learn of the book the better you will become at using it and the greater your powers shall be."  
  
Wu-Fei, pacified, turned to Duo, who, in absolute awe was running his hands over his face, arms and legs.  
  
"How the HELL did you do that? That's amazing!" The Denarin was apparently impressed.  
  
Wu-Fei smiled slightly and then held up a hand. I will explain all in due course, but now we must leave. I must think of someplace safe for us to hide."  
  
Duo nodded and was about to step out of the cell, when he walked straight into Wu-Fei, who had completely phased out. Suddenly Wu-Fei came back to himself.  
  
Duo blinked as the Akumai shot out of the cell and out of a door at the end of the corridor. Making hand motions for Duo to follow him. Duo, with only a moments hesitation, followed him.  
  
No sooner had he stepped out of the dungeon door, when he was pushed back into an alcove as Wu-Fei disappeared back into the dungeon with a brisk. "Stay."  
  
Duo, had he not been so grateful to the Akumai, would have objected to the tone of Wu-Feis voice, but he was too glad that he had a friend in this hostile place to risk offending him.  
  
Back in the Dungeon, Wu-Fei had already been supplied with the word he needed. "Alm." And the cell door was once again locked. "Feren alumay imanelt. DUO!" And a great deal of concentration, had arranged an image of Duo to occupy the cell for twenty-four hours, and in no time Wu-Fei was back out of the dungeon, panting slightly and locking the exterior door with one last "Alm."  
  
Duo watched with a raised eyebrow as the Akumai suddenly seemed lost in his own thoughts yet again, clutching the strange glowing book in his arms more closely.  
  
When his eyes snapped open there was a look of relief in them. Duo heard the Vampire mumble something quietly, as if to himself and then, holding out a hand, he said a word that Duo felt he should have known but yet couldn't remember.  
  
"Cla'vani." Then he fell quiet and stood panting slightly for almost five minutes.  
  
When his breathing had calmed, Wu-Fei stepped away from the door and, shoulders sagging, walked over to Duo.  
  
"So," Duo said, stepping out of the alcove to meet him. "Where are we headed?"  
  
Wu-Fei raised tired eyes to Duo and, finding himself to tired to form the words, pointed down the corridor and set off at a slow pace, trusting Duo to follow him.  
  
A few steps later Wu-Fei felt his arm slipped round someone's shoulder and another arm go round his back. A look to his left showed Duo smiling up at him, for he was an inch or so shorter than the Akumai. Wu-Fei, unused to people helping each other; shot the Denarin a questioning look.  
  
Duo shrugged slightly. "One good turn deserves another, you looked tired, I don't know why that is, but I do know you have helped me a lot, and that I can call you my friend with little or no fear of being wrong, and friends help each other, now, I just need you to give me directions."  
  
Wu-Fei smiled, gratitude evident on his face and raised his arm to gesture left. In his mind he was talking with Ce'Yae.  
  
{Your son is noble Ce'Yae. Be proud of him.}  
  
"I am scholar, I always am."  
  
{I am honoured to be his companion, I only hope I do not let him down.}  
  
"You will not. You will aid him well Wu-Fei. And in turn he will aid you if you need it."  
  
{I am also honoured to be his friend. I would never have made it back to my rooms if it were not for his trust.}  
  
"Fear not, you have done more than many managed on their first try with the book, you will strengthen fast Wu-Fei. Now, talk with Duo for a while, pack, leave and then tell him what he wishes to know about the book, I will let you know if he seeks to know too much, some things he must not know. I will guide you to a safe place."  
  
After a painful half hour of the slow walking that was necessary with Wu- Feis depleted strength, the two companions reached Wu-Feis chambers.  
  
Duo helped Wu-Fei to settle on the bed in his room and, at Wu-Feis direction, filled a goblet with blood from a jug that the scholar always had warming by the fire.  
  
After the goblet of blood had been drained Wu-Fei looked and felt a little better.  
  
"Now." He said, getting to his feet. "I must gather some things. I cannot leave without certain items. I will explain to you a little about what amazed you so much earlier, how I healed you and where the words come form."  
  
Duo, deciding he didn't want to get in the way, settled on the bed while Wu- Fei pulled a shoulder bag out from a wardrobe.  
  
Duo listened intently as Wu-Fei began to tell him of how he had discovered that he could, using the strange white book he always carried, perform tasks using his will and a certain word which the book supplied him with. He also explained that he was new to the task and did not fully understand it, but that his knowledge would grow in time, he also explained that an over use of his will and energy earlier had weakened and tired him, he also explained that that effect would continue until his power had grown significantly. As he talked Wu-Fei began to ready his pack.  
  
Quickly he changed out of the scholars robes he had been wearing for the official meeting and into more serviceable clothes, in this case a pair of dark grey Chinese style trousers and a dark grey tank top.  
  
Into the twin strapped bag he folded a second outfit and a selection of documents from his desk. As an afterthought he added his set of herbs bindings and other healers materials (in case there should be some problem with his powers) to the pack as well, followed by some parchment and a quill and ink and a purse filled with a small amount of coin.  
  
Looking around the room, and seemingly deciding he had all he would need, Wu-Fei lifted the pack with one hand, a considering look on his face. After a moment of thought he walked briskly across the room, and took a cloak from the wardrobe and wrapped it about his shoulders, after a critical look at the state of the Denarins clothes, threw one to Duo as well, pulling the pack onto his own shoulders as he did so.  
  
Duo grinned and wrapped the fabric around him. "Thank you Wu-Fei." He said in a quiet voice. He glanced around the luxurious chamber. "One last thing, before we leave."  
  
Wu-Fe raised an eyebrow and nodded for Duo to continue.  
  
"Well. Why have you given up," he gestured around him. "All this, for me?"  
  
Wu-Fei sighed and fiddled with the fastening on the cloak. "I am not leaving anything behind that I cannot do without Duo. I am a warrior as well as a scholar, and no one here has ever really taken me seriously. Besides, the way the Akumai race treats the Denarin is barbaric, you are no different from me Duo, and I can stand the bloodshed no longer. Now come, we leave."  
  
With that the Akumai swept out of his room closely followed by the Denarin that he had rescued.  
  
They crept together down the darkened corridor of the palace, Wu-Fei with some surety in his step, Duo with worried looks over his shoulders at shadows and suits of armour, as if afraid they were alive and about to try and grab him.  
  
Duo stopped dead when he heard Wu-Fei growl.  
  
"What is it?" He whispered, peering cautiously around Wu-Fei's shoulder.  
  
"Bennir." Wu-Fei said, his voice still sounding more like a growl than anything else. "One of The Princes guards, and one of the ones who brought you in. He's one of the four on watch tonight."  
  
"Oh." Duo's face darkened. "What do we do, they're blocking the way?"  
  
Wu-Fei shrugged and his face went blank, for a second, unsure what to do, Duo nearly panicked, peering around him for any possible way out. When he turned back to his friend, Wu-Fei looked very much awake.  
  
"Stay quiet Duo. I know what we are going to do."  
  
Duo was instantly silent. Wu-Fei turned to face him.  
  
"Listen Duo. Bennir has never held any particular fondness for me and after dark each face leaving the Palace are checked, there is no way I will be able to convince him to let me through with you. So were going to have to try a different method. If it were only one of them I would be able to put him to sleep, but for four I lack at the moment both the power and the experience, and though the uproar caused from my using magic would buy us some time I have not sufficient energy yet."  
  
Duo nodded, "I can run fast on my own but I doubt I would be able to move that fast helping you as well."  
  
"As I thought. So there is one chance left. I shall have to cloak you. This will weaken me sufficiently and I have no idea how long I will be able to hold the cloak in place, we will simply have to hope that I can hold it long enough to get you away from the palace grounds."  
  
"And then?" Duo prompted, dragging Wu-Fei behind a suit of armour as one of the door guards walked past.  
  
"And then you will have to help me I'm afraid. There is a house three blocks from the castle where we will be safe for a short while at least, the owner is Akumai but she will let you in graciously if I am there, she was a student of mine a while back, she came with me when I became the palace scholar, her name is Merian." Wu-Fei then proceeded to give Duo directions on how to reach safety.  
  
Once he was sure Duo knew where to go, Wu-Fei began to cloak Duo. He decided that the best way for him to get the Denarin out would be under the guise of his own servant, Mahkin, Wu-Fei had enough credibility within the castle to be allowed to leave when he wished, and the company he kept was his own business.  
  
Wu-Fei was breathing hard by the time he was finished, and he had to take a few seconds to compose himself. A look over at Duo steadied his nerves and he was able to relax.  
  
Where Duo had stood seconds before stood a shortish vampire with a shock of grey hair. The was a purple scar running down one of his cheeks that caused him to only have the use of one eye. The other eye was a dark red colour.  
  
Wu-Fei managed to compose his face into an imperious expression and, despite the strain he was under, compose his haggard breathing, and with a nod he signalled for Duo to follow him.  
  
Wu-Fei strode purposefully down the hallway with Duo scampering along at his heels. When they reached the guards they were, as Wu-Fei had expected, stopped.  
  
"Who is it that seeks to leave the strong hold at this hour?" came the gruff voice of the Akumai that Wu-Fei had identified as Bennir.  
  
Wu-Fei stepped forward. "Wu-Fei Chang. Palace scholar and his servant Mahkin, I wish to find some fresh food this night for I have nigh exhausted my own supply."  
  
Bennir stepped forward and examined both the Vampires faces, and with a curt nod to his three companions, the large wooden doors of the Akumai palace were thrown open, and the two were able to leave.  
  
"Happy hunting Scholar." They heard Bennir say as he shut the door behinds them.  
  
Wu-Fei and Duo calmly walked across the courtyard and were let out of the Palace grounds by the gatekeeper, a dark haired, dark eyed Akumai who bowed deeply to Wu-Fei as he let the past.  
  
Once they were out of sight of the palace Wu-Fei let the cloak around Duo drop and taking an enormous gasped breath, collapsed against the wall of the nearest building.  
  
Duo, realising just how badly Wu-Fei needed rest, picked him up, an arm behind his back and the other under his knees, and set off to find Merians dwelling.  
  
The Directions Wu-Fei had given him had been detailed, and thus Duo had no trouble in finding the correct place.  
  
Soon Duo was carrying Wu-Fei up the path of one of the Akumai dwelling in Upper Sanq, one of the last places Duo had ever expected to go.  
  
The was two, maybe three stories tall, and was painted in a gleaming white that would have been grubby within minutes had it been used in the slums of Lower Sanq. There were large numbers of bay windows protruding from the doors, and creeping in-between them was a climbing plant with vibrant purple flowers, dimmed somewhat by the night time light.  
  
Duo, hampered by Wu-Feis weight and cumbersome form in his arms had some minor difficulty climbing up the steps, but pulling the bell-pull proved to be even more interesting. In the end Duo had to result to using his mouth..  
  
Duo wasn't kept waiting long.  
  
The door was opened by a severe looking Akumai. She also had the tell tale Asian signs that were evident on Wu-Fei, and she also had straight black hair, bound in a tail at the nape of her neck.  
  
When she saw Wu-Fei, breathing hard in Duo's arms, her expression quickly softened and she ushered Duo inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Woo! Chapter all done!!  
  
I hope you enjoyed!! 


End file.
